Laundry treating appliances, such as front-loading, horizontal axis clothes washers, typically have doors for accessing the treating chamber at least partially formed by a rotating drum. Such doors may include a cast glass window to enable observation of a laundry load as the appliance is operated. In order to maintain the moving laundry load away from the door and within the treating chamber, the window may be cast from glass with a convex or “bubble” shape, called a fishbowl, extending away from the inner face of the door and somewhat into the treating chamber when the door is closed.
The thick, cast glass of a fishbowl is typically expensive to manufacture, heavy, and occupies a substantial portion of the treating chamber that could otherwise be used for treating laundry. Glass used for a fishbowl is manufactured at a thickness of greater than 6 mm to prevent damage such as cracking. A fishbowl can comprise a radius of curvature that is defined by an intersection of an inner wall and a peripheral wall. Furthermore, the sharper the radius of curvature of a fishbowl, the greater capacity of the treating chamber. Due to the manufacturing constraints of casting glass, the minimum radius of curvature is usually only 210 mm.